


Heavy In Your Arms

by RainbowsEnd13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowsEnd13/pseuds/RainbowsEnd13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader walks into the bunker when she realizes that someone broke in. She doesn't feel safe, Dean comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it has errors! I hope you guys like it! ^-^

Y/N walks into the bunker and immediately notices that something is up. The bookshelves are completely tipped over, books a strewn across the floor. Sure the boys were messy but not this bad. Y/N went to check the other rooms before she heard a noise making her realize that someone might still be in the bunker. She quickly unholsters her pistol from her hip and raises it in front of her. She carefully walks through the bunker checking each room, but as she goes to walk down the stairs to the dungeon a man grabs her from behind wrapping an arm around her neck. He tries to take the gun from her grasp but she head butts him causing his grip to loosen. Y/N pulls out of his embrace and applies a swift kick to the center of his chest, knocking him backwards. He wipes the blood from his face and goes to run at Y/N, obviously enraged. Y/N lifts up her pistol and releases the bullet from the chamber. The lead shot finds its target and enters the man’s right leg, puncturing the flesh straight to the bone. He yells in pain before toppling to the ground to grasp at his leg.   
Right as he hits the floor, Y/N looks up and sees the Winchester brothers staring at the scene. She releases the empty shell from the gun’s chamber before she re-holsters the pistol. 

Slightly panting, she says,”Sam, call the police. Dean get the badges ready and bring me some handcuffs.” She looks back down at the man trying to make a tourniquet out of the hem of his shirt. 

“You bitch! You frickin shot me!”

“Well maybe if you didn’t break into houses you wouldn’t get shot!” Y/N gives him a swift kick to the side before she grabs the handcuffs Dean presents to her. Rolling him over, she handcuffs the man and drags him out to the front door. 

A couple hours later they had finished talking with the police. Y/N would not get any charges against her since it was blatantly obvious that she acted in self-defense. Y/N and the brothers bid ado to the officers and took in the mess they had to clean. Luckily, nothing was taken from the bunker as the burglar had just recently entered the home. It took the three of them four hours to return the several rooms back to their previous state. When they ended it was five in the morning and everyone was exhausted. 

Sam stands there admiring the handy work before saying, “Alright, well I’m heading to bed. Don’t wake me til tomorrow.” Y/N and Dean had no objections. All three of them had come home from a hunt, though the brothers were working a case separate from Y/N’s.

Dean responds, “Same here.”

“Ditto.” Y/N says. The three of them exit the living space and head their collective ways to bed. Y/N changed out of her clothes and into shorts and a t shirt to sleep in. She lay down in her bed but she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Even with the gun on her bedside table she was uneasy. The man came out of her room as she was checking the opposite room. Hers was the only bedroom to have been searched by the burglar. The last thing she wanted was to be in there now. She thought the bunker was safe, but she was wrong. Well at least a little bit. 

She got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face, trying to wash away her worry. Y/N braced herself against the counter. She stared at her reflection, pondering why out of all the things she faced this was the one to get to her. 

“Y/N?” A voice came from the doorway. Y/N looks away from the mirror and to the man standing beside her. “Are you okay?”

Y/N removed her hands from the counter and ran them down her face before responding with a yeah. Though Dean didn’t believe her. He places his hands on Y/N’s shoulders, “Hey, tell me what’s wrong? We know each other better than that.” That statement was every true. Dean and Y/N had been friends since they were children. They knew everything about each other so it wasn’t fair for Y/N to just brush him off like that. She gave in, knowing Dean wouldn’t let up if she didn’t. 

“Dean, I’m just…I can’t sleep cause all I can think about is that man and..and how he got in here. I thought it was safe.” Y/N pauses, trying to stop herself from having a panic attack, though not succeeding very well. She puts her face in her hands, “I thought we were safe.”

Dean is stunned for a moment before he wraps his arms around Y/N. “Y/N,” he whispers, “it’s okay. You’re okay. I got you.” He plants a kiss upon her head and hugs her tighter. Y/N pulls her arms away from her and wraps them around Dean, pressing her face against Dean’s chest. She slowed her breathing to match the heave and fall of Dean’s. His aroma soothed Y/N; he smelled of car engines, beer and just Dean. His scent was indescribable.   
They stood there for a while: just the two of in the bathroom in each other’s arms. Dean relinquished his hold on Y/N, but hers grew tighter. He chuckled in response. 

“Y/N, we can’t stand here all night.”

“Sorry.”

Dean pulls her away from him to look into her eyes. He smiled and said, “Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” Y/N only nodded her head in response. Dean kisses her forehead and lifts her, carrying her bridal style to his bedroom. He places her down on the bed before scrambling beside her. The two covered up with the blankets and settle into each other. Y/N presses herself against Dean’s chest and falls asleep quickly to the rise and fall of Dean’s chest. 

When Dean notices that Y/N is asleep, he whispers into her hair, “I will always keep you safe.”


End file.
